


乖女孩

by xxxmxxx



Series: 缸中记 [2]
Category: Oasis (Band)
Genre: Gallaghercest | Liam Gallagher/Noel Gallagher Incest, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:21:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22897918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxxmxxx/pseuds/xxxmxxx
Summary: 泥且雷/ooc/算半个pwp，第一人称缸
Relationships: Liam Gallagher/Noel Gallagher
Series: 缸中记 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1901941
Kudos: 37





	乖女孩

Liam的生日快到了，我买给他一个铃鼓——星形的，晃动起来咔咔作响，并且只要九点九九刀。我不是那种擅长在别人的生日宴上送出惊喜的类型，因此当我将铃鼓交到他手中时他显得相当兴奋，冲着我笑得很甜、非常甜，任何一个在我们车后追赶不已的年轻女孩期望与我做爱时都不会笑得比他更甜。

“我操，我喜欢这个。爱你！”

Liam兴冲冲地给我一个吻——防不胜防，然后叉开腿坐在我旁边的沙发扶手上，兴致勃勃地摆弄着手里的铃鼓。他看起来像一个海报女郎，我这样说是因为他真的很漂亮，他年轻的脸庞因为笑容和幸福被点亮了，像海报上那些年轻的女人，并且是我见过的最漂亮的一个，漂亮而且不知羞耻，在他的哥哥面前也能像婊子一样叉开腿。我目不转睛的盯着他看，被他发现后天朝我扬了扬手里的铃鼓，扑过来重重砸上我的身体像一颗坠落的星星。

我不太强壮，却也从未怀疑过自己的身体能否负担一个成年男人的重量，直到我的腰因为他的这个动作发出不妙的声音。但那种酸胀的疼痛来去匆匆，并且很快从腰际向上蔓延，我的脑子或许因为他凑到我面前的漂亮脸蛋出了点什么问题，因为我感到一阵红绿色的欲望，好比老式的游乐场里的旋转马车上装饰的灯，或者是透过下雨天的玻璃看到的路灯的颜色，明明鲜活真切就在眼前，但总好像隔着一层什么东西，无法完全显露出来。我想着一堆乱七八糟的东西，其中大部分Liam永远都不会明白。这个漂亮傻瓜只知道瞪大眼睛和我大眼瞪小眼，然后问我许多我一辈子也找不出答案的问题，黏着我像颗嚼很久的泡泡糖，或许因为他总是在我脸上留下湿漉漉的吻痕。

“你在想什么？”

“没什么。你在想什么？”

“我在想你。还有这个。”

他朝着我挑眉，同时炫耀似的举起手中的星形铃鼓扬了扬——老天啊他还没有把这东西从手里给放下去，难怪硌得我胸口痛。我已经开始为买下这个东西感到后悔了。我预感到这件东西之后将会在各种场合无限次出现，直到它彻底报废那天为止。

“我给它起了个名字，twinkle—flickle，怎么样？”他兴冲冲地说。

真是个乖女孩，我的好妹妹，我想。但我说，狗屎，把它拿走。

我的确想要有个妹妹。我有这个想法不是一天两天了，当然这并不意味着我会对她言听计从；实际上我从未为这个问题操心，因为我从来也没有妹妹。Liam是个坏小子。liam是个漂亮的坏小子，并且越来越漂亮，我看他简直要长成一个漂亮女人。我希望有个妹妹，蓝色眼睛和黑色卷发，是个听哥哥话的乖女孩，却总要做出副坏女孩的样子。被欺负之后他要跟人缠斗，将碎花裙子弄得破破烂烂，然后一个人走到海边，等待着大他五岁的哥哥找来，将他抱在怀里，抚摸他的背脊，哄着让他别哭。他趴在我的怀里，他的身体并不算柔软，但散发着热度，鼻头因为哭泣泛红，坐起来看我时眼睛红红，还含着泪水，浓密的眉毛如同荒原上的草。

“傻逼。”他朝我做了个鬼脸——他应该明白这是他十岁的时候用来吓唬我的招式吧？显然他的这类企图从未有过成功。

那当然吓不到我。你会对妹妹对你做鬼脸感到害怕吗？我朝着Liam龇牙一笑：“跟我来。”

他问了我三次要去哪，我没理他，他就要闹，直到我将他拽到衣柜面前。衣柜很大，但用得太久，柜门闭合得并不紧密，能透进些一线外面的光。liam被我扔进去后就靠着角落默默坐着，我从另一个角落摸出条碎花白裙子扔给他。或许是有些吃惊，他的眼睛瞪得很大，在黑暗中亮闪闪，不明白我为什么要在家里没人的情况下将他拉进衣橱，还让他穿女孩子的衣服(“哪来的裙子？”他问我，我当然没理他。)，但最终他一言不发穿起衣服来。他做得对，乖女孩不应该质疑自己的哥哥，乖女孩应该听话。

外面没有关灯，但我们躲在柜子里。从始自终，我们只是借着缝隙间透过的光来打量身边的一切，如同在风雨交加的停电黑夜中身处茅草搭的房中。亮光从缝隙里钻进来，电影荧幕般框住他的眼睛，我看见他也在一动不动地看着我。我们不知道什么时候开始的接吻，他的嘴唇紧贴着我的，舌头缠住我的舌头，呼吸喷洒在我的面颊上。我们都没有闭上眼睛。他的手臂绞住我的背，腿盘上我的腰，碎花裙子被蹭得卷起来，刮在我的皮肤上有一阵阵刺痒。我身上很热，他趴在我的肩头不说话的时候，我怀疑将他烤化了，因为我好像闻到甜奶油。

我们最终也没在衣橱里做爱。谁会想在衣橱里做爱，将精液和体液的混合物弄在干净的不干净的随时可能穿出门的衣服上？尽管我和Liam对此并不抗拒，我们最终仍然出了衣橱，原因很简单，衣橱虽然大，但很窄。他趴在床上，裙子被拽开，裙摆拖了老长，我干他的时候膝盖跺上裙角险些跌倒，被他一边喘气一边嘲笑。Liam的呻吟声不像个乖女孩该有的样子，我数次让他小声一点的尝试均以失败告终，只好拽住头发将他的头按进枕头里。这样做的好处是，他高潮来得很快，我射在他里面，隔着几层肉膜几乎能感受到他心脏的跃动。他的头发被我握了满手，发梢像小羊的角，高潮时抵得我手心发痒，让得我几欲发笑，最终只是松开手，和他一起躺倒在床上。

现在我有个妹妹了。


End file.
